Guardian Angel
by Digidynasty
Summary: Sakura gets sick. Who will be her guardian angel? This is my first fic where I used their japanese names! R+R!!!


Guardian Angel

Sakura heard her alarm go off, but felt like she just went to bed.Sakura raised a hand and shut the alarm off.She sat up and groaned.Her head felt horrible and her throat was raw.She slowly got dressed and went downstairs, leaving a sleeping Kero in his drawer.

Sakura sat down to some pancakes that Touya made and without a word began to eat, slowly.Touya came out of the downstairs bathroom and threw on his school overcoat."Sakura.When you get home, today, dad and me aren't going to be home."

Sakura frowned."Why not?"

"Dad's got to go to a new exhibit grand opening and I have to work late."

Sakura nodded."Alright."

Touya raced out of the house while Sakura finished eating.Later, Sakura grabbed her backpack and walked to school.

Because Sakura is feeling sick, she is late to class, but barely notices.Sakura walks into the classroom.The students look at her strangely.Yes, she was almost late most of the time, but actually she was very punctual.The teacher gives her a look."Nice of you to joins us, Miss. Kinomoto.Please.Take a seat."

Without a word, Sakura grudged to her seat.Syaoran and Tomoyo both exchange worried glances.During the lesson, Li tapped Sakura on the shoulder.Sakura slightly turned her head and Li leans in to whisper."Sakura?Are you okay?"

"I just don't feel well, but don't worry.It's just a little cold."She replies.

Li nods and leans back in his seat.He glances at Tomoyo and shakes his head.

At lunch, Sakura ate with the rest of the gang.Tomoyo sat on one side, while Syaoran sat on the other.Sakura doesn't say much and Tomoyo gets more worried.She looks to Li who nods.He looks at Sakura's face and frowns."Sakura.You don't look so good.You look a little pale."

Sakura doesn't respond.Syaoran puts a hand to her forehead and pulls it back quickly."Geez Sakura!You're burning up!I'm going to take you to the nurse!"He exclaimed.

Syaoran helps Sakura up and takes her to the nurse.The nurse takes Sakura's temperature and shakes her head."She way too hot to be at school.I'm going to call you home and have someone pick you up."

Sakura shakes her head."No one's home."

The nurse thought for a moment, when Syaoran said."I'll walk her home."

The nurse nods and they make arrangements for him to leave class.

Syaoran walks Sakura home and carries her backpack for her.He looks at her worriedly.She wasn't her happy self, always cheerful and full of happiness.Now she was sad and gloomy.

When they got to her house, Syaoran used Sakura's keys and opened the door.He did indeed find no one in the house.He turned to Sakura."You go upstairs and rest."

Sakura nods without comment and starts up the stairs.Syaoran puts their backpacks down on the floor and walks into the kitchen.He takes a washcloth and fills a bowl with cool water.

He goes upstairs and quietly knocks on the door before entering.He sees Sakura in bed, eyes closed._Good.She's resting._

Trying not to wake her, Syaoran dips the cloth in the water and places it on Sakura's forehead, trying to bring down her temperature.He does this a few times and leaves the room.

He goes downstairs and picks up the phone."Hey, Tomoyo.It's Syaoran.Do you know what Sakura likes to drink? You know, when she's sick.

"Are you over at her house?"Tomoyo asks.

Syaoran blushes."Yes."

"Ooohh!!How kawaii!"She exclaims."Well, when Sakura is usually sick, her oniichan makes her honey milk."

"How do you make that?"

"Here I'll give you the recipe."Tomoyo tells him how to make it and after thanking her, he hangs up.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes and sees she's in her room._How did I get here?_Then she remembered._That's right.Li-Kun walked me home._She smiled and blushed.

She heard the door open and Syaoran walked in."How are you feeling?"He says quietly."You look a little red."

Sakura tried not to blush more."I'm feeling fine."

He smiled and sat down at the foot of your bed."I brought you something."

He hands her a cup and Sakura is amazed to find it's honey milk!"How'd you know?"She asks.

Syaoran smiles."Tomoyo told me."Sakura nods and takes a sip._This is delicious! _

__Placing it on her bed stand and laying back down, Sakura smiled at Syaoran."Thank you Li-kun.I didn't want to be home alone, but I'm so tired."She yawned.

Syaoran smiled and gently move a hair from her eyes to the side."Don't worry about it.Just get better."

She nodded and drifted off into a pleasant slumber.Syaoran sat there staring at her beauty.He loved her so much, yet he couldn't find the strength to say it.He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead."I love you."He whispered knowing she couldn't hear him.

Just then, Syaoran heard a car drive up.He quickly ran downstairs, grabbed his backpack, and made it back upstairs before Touya came home from work.Syaoran made his way to the window, and after taking one last look at his sleeping beauty, went out through the window and outside.

Sakura heard the front door closed and opened her eyes."Li-kun?"She asked.She looked over and saw the window was open.She smiled.

Touya came into her room."Hey squirt.I heard from your nurse you were sick.I would've come sooner, but they wouldn't let me out of work.How are you feeling?"He asked.

Sakura continued to stare at the window and smiled."Just fine."

Back at school the next day, Sakura couldn't wait to see Syaoran again.She'd already told Tomoyo about what happened, and thanked her for her help.Syaoran walked in and Sakura walks over to him."Thank you Li-kun for yesterday."She says.

Syaoran blushes."No problem."He turns his head to the side, trying to hide his red face.Sakura smiles and kisses him on the cheek, before running back to her seat.Syaoran just stood there and his hand on his cheek, shocked.

Sakura smiled and thought to herself._You truly are my guardian angel, Li-kun._

__


End file.
